


Shock Play

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue plz, Eating out, F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform, shock play, yellow's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Art by Loycos (with permission to post it here).Blue comes up with a fun idea for Yellow's electric powers.





	Shock Play

 

Blue leaned against the pillows of her private chamber, gazing out the window at the star filled sky. At her side lay Yellow, stroking her hair as she gently kissed along her neck. They had met hours ago and now embraced in the little peace they could find, absorbing each other’s presence in comfort. Silken curtains drifted about them, concealing their naked forms. Blue let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around her fellow Diamond. Yellow shifted, resting her chin on Blue’s ample chest with a hum of satisfaction. Her flushed cheeks and blissful grin were a stark contrast to her normally somber expression.

 

Blue couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What?” Yellow raised an eyebrow. “Is there still some on my face?”

 

“No.” Blue fluffed up Yellow’s hair. “You just look so happy.”

 

Yellow pursed her lips. “Not this again. I told you, I’m not one to wear emotion on my sleeve.”

 

“That’s not how it seemed when you were under me, begging, a few moments ago.”

 

Yellow’s face turned red. “That’s,” She searched for a word, distracted by Blue massaging her back. “Different.” She buried her face in Blue’s cleavage, embarrassed.

 

Blue laughed again, still caressing her fellow Diamond. She could still remember the feeling of those skilled fingers that had pampered her between her legs less than an hour ago and joined Yellow in blushing. Then she bit her lip, an idea forming.

 

“Yellow?”

 

Yellow’s only response was a muffled grunt from between Blue's breasts.

 

“You remember on Colony 41? When you got too excited and-“

 

Yellow raised her head, glaring. “I told you, that was an accident.” She frowned. “It won’t happen again.”

 

“But what if it did?” Blue tilted her head, meeting Yellow’s eyes. “Say a gentler, more controlled current.” Her voice trailed off.

                                               

Yellow furrowed her brow before her expression softened, a little grin forming.  “Alright. Where?”

 

Blue bit her lip again, excited. Wiggling out from under Yellow, she sat up, legs hanging off the bed. Yellow remained at her side, waiting in seeped curiosity, her head bowed as she trailed her eyes over Blue’s naked form.

 

“Can you, well.” Blue blushed, leaning back as she opened her legs.  “Try it there?”

 

Yellow’s gaze fell and she happily knelt down on the floor, head level with her fellow Diamond’s offering. Blue reached out, resting her hand on Yellow’s hair to let her know she could begin. She was already wet and ready. Yellow teased along the outside of the clit with her tongue, bringing her hands up to caress Blue’s thigh.

 

“You may want to hold on to something.”

 

Blue was already flustered, meeting Yellow’s smug stare with a nod. Her free hand gripped the bed sheets at her side in anticipation.

 

Yellow opened her mouth, letting her lips suckle before she drew a current along her tongue, tracing it along the opening. The hand on her head tightened, forcing her deeper between Blue’s legs. Yellow let another jolt pass between her and Blue, looking up to see trembling lips and half closed eyes as her fellow Diamond whimpered.

 

The bed sheets wrinkled as Blue’s hand flexed, her entire body trembling from the sensation Yellow’s powers brought out .

 

“Yes!” Blue tilted her head back, breathing hard. “Just like that!”

 

Yellow smiled wide, inserting her tongue inside before letting out another mild shock. She felt Blue’s legs shake before they clamped shut around her head. Wetness dripped down Yellow’s lips and chin as she added more to her strokes.

 

Blue was now gripping Yellow’s hair in sheer bliss, her entire form shivering from each jolt. She had her fellow Diamond’s head in a death grip before her muscles gave out under the shocking touch. Legs weak, Blue fell back onto the bed, unable to form coherent words.

 

Yellow wiped her mouth and rose, still holding a satisfied grin as she lay down beside the Diamond she had just ravaged with nothing but her lips and tongue.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yellow ran her hand from Blue’s abdomen up to her chest.

 

Blue could only respond with a moan, turning her head to nuzzle into the side of Yellow’s neck.

 

“Good.” Yellow leaned forward, kissing Blue’s forehead. She hovered over her face, grinning. “Because I have an idea involving your talents.”

 

Blue smiled back, raising an eyebrow in eager curiosity.

 

Yellow took her fellow Diamond’s hand, matching her fingertips up with Blue’s. She could feel them still trembling.

 

“When is the next time you have free time at your extraction chamber?”

 


End file.
